The Three Big Pigs (U.S Acres Script)
This is kity4life! This is a story of The Three Little Pigs made by pupie4life. It's where the wolf doesn't get burned but there are characters like the pigs sister, snow white, bo peeps sheep, snow white, and Aloysius. I'm letting her make this page. Kay? Characters Orson-'Narrator, Sister Blossom '''Roy-'''Wolf, Narrator '''M-'''Narrator, Big Brick '''W-'''Brother Boomer '''G-'''Buffin Butch '''Wade-'''Snow Wade, '''Bo-' Jo Sheep 'Lanolin-'''Analyn Sheep '''Booker-' Jack The Ninja 'Sheldon-' Jill ""=narration. **=action. =what character says The Three Pig Pigs 'Roy: '''Okay, let's get this story started. '''Orson: '"Once there were three little... er I mean big pigs named Brick, Boomer, and Butch. They had a sister named Blossom to. The pigs were also known as Big Brick, Brother Boomer, Buffin Butch, and Sister Blossom. " 'M, W, G: '*waves* Hi sister Blossom! '''Orson: "The three pigs needed to build a home to get away from the big bad wolf." Roy: "I must get those little piggies to eat since I'm a bad wolf!" Orson: '"The first pig, Brick built his house out of straw." '''M:'I feel pretty stupid to build a straw house but here it it. *builds straw house* '''Orson: "The second pig, Boomer built his house out of sticks." W: 'Here goes it, Blossom. *builds house out of sticks* '''Orson: "'But Butch was smarter and and built a brick house." 'G: '''Ha! Ha! I'm smarter than you! *shows Orson brick house* '''Roy: '*grabs book and reads* "So the big, bad, handsome wolf was ready to eat the three piggies not named Blossom so he went to the first stupid pigs house" *knocks straw door* Ya in there Big Brick? 'M: '''I'm not home. *jumps out window* Better see Brother Boomer! *runs there* '''Roy:'The wolf blows down the house before the pig leaves! ... Oh well. *uses giant fan to blow down straw house then goes to Boomer's.* Please don't leave until I blow down your house! *knocks on door* '''W: No. Come on Brick, let's go see Buffin Butch! *runs to Butch's house* M, W: '''Buffin Butch! Buffin Butch! Stupid rooster wants us to be lunch! '''Roy: '''What did I just say?!? *uses fan to blow stick house down* Okay. I may as well do it to Butch. *uses fan to blow down house but fails* Okay. If you wont let me in, I will bust in! *grabs battering ram and tries to bust down house but it didn't do anything* '''Orson: '''Give it up Roy. '''Roy: *looks at book* Wait a minute! The pigs end up burning the wolf in a fireplace! I don't wanna die! And you probably don't want your brothers to do that to me either. I have an idea! "So sister Blossom decided to go see her brothers and sell them girl scout cookies. " 'Orson: '''Wait... What?!? '''Roy: ' Do it, piggo. You're their sister and a little girl scout! 'Orson: '''Okayy... *wears girl scout clothes and gets a box of cookies and knocks on door* Hello? Would you like to buy some girl scout cookies? *cute smile* '''W: '*opens door* Don't tell us what to do! We get free cookies and you! *grabs Orson and takes him into the house while M and G eat the cookies* 'Roy: '''Hold on Orson. Let me help you. *runs then a few minutes later comes back with a book called 'The Three Big Pigs' and makes Orson read it. * '''Orson: '''Okay. Is this safe? "And somewhere Snow Wade, was out all alone. She wasn't too worried to find his way home. She picked off an apple from an apple tree and looked in the area while she smiled with glee." '''Wade: '*wanders around* I don't know where I am but this place is nice. I don't wanna go home yet.... and this apple tastes good to. 'Orson: '"She then looked around and saw two cute sheep. She loved them so much they were right for her to keep." What's with the rhymes Roy? 'Wade: '''Lalala... *starts skipping and waves at Bo and Lanolin* Cuties! I want to keep you! *Bo and Lanolin come to Wade* '''Orson: '"Wade wondered if Little Bo Peep was comen and the sheeps introduced themselves as Jo and Analyn." Really Roy? 'Roy: '''It's the only thing I could think of that makes sense for Analyn. '''Bo: '*waves* Hi. I'm Jo. *points to Lanolin* and this is my sister, Analyn. 'M: '"So the big bad wolf challenged Brick to a race, but instead he ran right into the fireplace. " 'Orson: '''Not the words! The real words are "Snow Wade, Jo, and Analyn saw Butch's house to enter. They knew it was a plan to save Boomer's sister. '''Bo: '''Follow me Wade. *leads Wade and Lanolin to door of Butch's house* '''Orson: '"They entered the house acting totally hip. Snow Wade, Jo, and Analyn then sung a song about friendship?" Roy!!! 'Roy: '''Last rhyme... I think but they do have to sing the song. '''M: '"And so, Snow Wade and the sheep decided not to sing the song. " 'Wade: '''Okay. *Acts hip with Bo and Lanolin then sings about friendship with them. * '''Aloysius: '*comes when Wade, Bo, and Lanolin are still singing.* I wonder what everyone is doing. It better be all good. *notices everything and gets confused because he can't see the fantasy.* Better see what they're up to. What are you guys doing?! 'Orson: '*notices him* The three little pigs. But we're doing our own version of the ending so the wolf doesn't get burned in the fireplace. 'Lanolin: '*finishes song with Bo and Wade then notices Aloysius. * What's he doing here? 'Aloysius: '''I'm making sure what you do in your spare moments are kid-friendly. '''Orson: '''It's the three little pigs! Roy's idea! And the wolf doesn't get burned. '''M: '"Sister Blossom decided to throw nerdy pig into the fireplace." 'Aloysius: '*notices fantasy* It better be safe! And I'm Aloysius! 'Orson: '''Okay! Okay! Just leave us be! '''M: '"Snow Wade, Jo, and Analyn sung the buddy bear song" 'Orson: '''No. They introduced themselves and ate cookies but this can work. '''Wade, Bo, Lanolin: '*sings buddy bear song* 'M: '"After that, Butch went out to get the wolf to throw him into the fire." 'Orson: '''That's not what the story says! '''Aloysius: '''Burning people is not nice and you... *continues complaining* '''Booker: '*walking with Sheldon* I wonder what Orson's doing. *sees everything except fantasy* Must be reading a book. I don't think he read us that one.... I think. Let's go see. *runs to Roy with Sheldon* Hi Roy! 'Roy: '''Orson's reading the three little pigs but he is doing my own version of the ending. I think M is trying to narrate enough so the story will not go my way anymore but Aloysius is judging everything. Who do you wanna be? '''Booker: '''Who do I wanna be? What do you mean? I wanna be a ninja! '''Roy: '''No. You have to be a fairytale character but you can be a ninja. If you want, you can be Ninja Jack and Sheldon can be Jill. '''Booker: '''Ninja Jack? Okay! I'm Jack the ninja! *Jumps and karate chops air* '''Roy: '''Okay. "So Jill and Ninja Jack jumped through the window and met Blossom". '''Booker: '''Okay. Who's Blossom? *sees fantasy* C'mon Sheldon! *both jump through window* '''Aloysius: '... little pigs. All this has to be appropiate! Okay? 'Orson: '''Enough! We're doing it our way... Did Roy just narrate something about Jack and Jill? '''Booker: '''I'm a ninja! *jumps and karate chops air* And Sheldon is a girl! '''G: '*sneaks out door and chases Roy* I got you now evil wolf! 'Orson: '''So you're ninja Jack with Jill? Then... "Ninja Jack and his friend Jill decided to go to the wishing well to get a pail of water to put out the fire for the wolf. " Wow. This story is going no way anyone could expect.... Buddy Bears, Ninja Jack... Wow... '''M: '"Brother Boomer then stayed guard of the fireplace so it wouldn't be put out" 'Booker: '''C'mon Sheldon! Let'a get water first! *goes to get water with Sheldon* '''Roy: *'Running from G but gets caught.* Ahh! I don't wanna be burned! 'G: '*Enters house with Roy* Time to burn the wolf! 'Aloysius: '''Ninja Jack! Burning wolves! Not right! '''Lanolin: '''Booker better be back soon. '''Booker: '*enters holding bucket of water with Sheldon* I'm back! *sees Roy* Let go of Roy! 'Roy: '"So Jack used his ninja skills to attack Buffin Butch" 'Booker: '*tries to attack G with ninja skills* 'M: '"But Big Brick and Brother Boomer fought Jack back." *attacks Booker with W* 'Orson: '"But Snow Wade and her sheep helped Ninja Jack protect the wold." 'Wade, Bo, Lanolin: '*helps Booker fight M, W, and G* 'Aloysius: '''This is inappropiate! Do a happy ending! '''Roy: '''Okay! I have an idea! "But the big handsome wolf decided that being mean to the pigs was wrong so he decided to be their friend instead." I love you piggies! *hugs M, W, and G*... I can't believe I'm doing this... *points to Orson* '''Orson: '''Oh... Okay. "So everyone decided to be friends and lived happily ever after! " '''M: '... Okay. *sarcasm* Thanks, narrator... 'W,G: '''Agreed. '''Wade: '''Let's be friends! '''Everyone(not Aloysius): '*hugs* 'Orson: '"The End!" '''Aloysius: '''Good. Good. A happy ending! *joins jug* ~Finally done!!!. pupie4life~Category:Custom scripts Category:Aloysius pig fan club Category:Garfield and friends Category:Us acres Category:Garfield and friends custom Category:First of category